


【mob/镜飞彩】声色

by Koenigs



Category: Kamen Rider
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koenigs/pseuds/Koenigs
Summary: 抹布跳反小医生，柴，雷，药物预警，pwp





	【mob/镜飞彩】声色

你在几乎每个星期五的晚上看见他，郁郁不乐地，沉默寡言地，眉头总是习惯性地下压，漂亮的眼角折起来，冰冷又寡淡，像极了最乏味的男人。可这时候他握起杯子，薄红的嘴唇贴在透明杯沿，唇峰柔和而又圆润，紧紧抿着的缝隙也只有此刻会打开，可以窥见猫一样的舌头。而喉结滚动的方式近乎勾引。

他看上去像是最平凡不过的上班族，西装的肩线严丝合缝，领口低过衬衣一厘米；衬衣一丝不苟地押进西装长裤；领带漂亮地打成温莎结，即使在这种放松的场合也从未见松开过；腰比平常人窄了点，皮带不近人情地扣着。但你观察他的时间比别人久一点，因此看得出他身上那些最细微的差别。比如他偏好纯色的斜纹领带，每件衬衫袖口不同的同色刺绣，并且每次都只点无酒精饮料。酒吧里红男绿女，他并不是每周都来，但永远坐在吧台的角落，目光看起来沉默且安静。

因此你猜测关于他的一切。答案并不莫测，理性，克己，淡漠，是年少有为的精英律师，或者财阀初露锋芒的小少爷，又或是年轻有为的科研学者——不论如何，总和你这样一个混混日子的调酒师没有任何交集。

这个认知让你感到一丝不甘。明明他会在每次点完单向你点头示意——你花了三个月的时间换来这个细微的动作，而这几乎没有任何实质性的进展就夺走了你一整晚的睡眠。但几乎仅止于此了，最近几周他来的次数飘忽不定，而那几次见面，你都能察觉到他遮掩不住的疲惫、焦虑和悬而未决。他凭什么独善其身？

你想要进一步拥有他。

这不怪你。你狡猾地想，对于任何一个成年男性来说，这都是再明显不过的暗示了——他对一切试探保持沉默，或许是心不在焉，不过谁在乎呢，没有拒绝就是默许。

于是你开始设想这一切。想发掘他禁欲外表下的失态，想观赏他无法逃脱任人蹂躏的样子，想亲手将他染上颜色，拉入无法自持的深渊。

但你对此也不熟悉，好在酒和药都是意志的叛徒，借助它们也不算太过卑鄙。更何况，谁不想看到他不得不屈服于这两者的样子呢？

今天他如期而至，一如往常的拒人千里。你的早退假总算没有白请。你不着痕迹地将一小包粉末倒进杯子里，手心里的汗说不清是紧张还是兴奋。他丝毫没有察觉到近在咫尺的陷阱，甚至喝得比平时多了一些。这其实不太妙——你算好了他平时的摄入量，而意料之外的过界会使药效过强，也许会更快见效，或者发作得更猛烈。

不过这也不是什么坏事。

他的腰比想象中更窄一点，打在耳边的热气潮湿而又急促，暴露在外的皮肤被风吹得发凉，然而体内持续不断的高热愈演愈烈。你好心地带上了他的皮包，看起来就像是扶醉酒的朋友回家一样热心而又友善。

只有你知道——他也一定知道了，你的手指隔着挺括布料缓慢却重重地摩擦过腰肉，略长的指甲刮蹭着按下的痕迹。仅仅是这样，他的脚步便凝滞了一瞬，被迫搭在你肩上的手指收紧。他的头发没来得及打理，垂下来挡住了眼睛，但你通过他死死咬住而泛红的嘴唇明白了一切。

你选定的地方离这里很近。你几乎想在电梯里打开他，又不愿因为监控留下任何把柄。你甚至忘了插好房卡，那张薄薄的卡片和他价格不菲的外套同时掉在地上。

你忽略了一点——他不喝酒，为了保持双手的稳定，在你看到他口袋里的名牌的时候才发觉——圣都大学附属医院，外科医，镜飞彩。

所以他的一切都得到了解释。

你并不了解他，但你最了解他。你半抱着将镜飞彩放到床上，他的目光完全变了，呈现出一种茫然的情欲——你不想用脆弱来形容，但这确实是极大的反差——他的意志在极力忍耐着什么，却又不得不屈从于生理的现实。他分不清反抗和屈服究竟哪种是对的，因为无论选择哪一种都不可能尽善尽美。你意识到他并没有在看着你，尽管你是他眼前唯一的人。

你不是来忍耐的。他的衬衫早就汗湿，隐隐约约的肌肉轮廓和小巧可爱的乳头随着呼吸起伏，原本合身的西装裤裆部也被顶出无法忽视的勃起，臀部的布料因此更加贴身。你伸手爱抚他同为男性的器官，光是触碰到那烫手的热度，镜飞彩就发出难以启齿的鼻音，顶端的布料已经被渗出的前液沾湿，他的腰部僵硬，性器却坦诚地在你手中搏动着。他已经开始无法自控了。

你却并不满足，甚至想看到更多不为人知的部分，这么轻易让他射精显然不符合你的期望。于是你放开手，堪称粗暴地扯掉他的皮带和长裤。镜飞彩只穿着内裤仰倒在床上，本能地伸手想要抚慰性器。他怎么能如愿呢，你将他的双手按过头顶，用皮带绑在床头的栏杆。他不满地挣扎了两下，下意识并拢大腿交叠着摩擦。你的右手中指从他的尾椎划入内裤边缘，径直摸到仍然干涩的穴口，同时剩下的四指按揉着柔软的臀肉。男人的那里本来就不是为了被进入，就算是药物也不可能让那里变湿。你盯着他的脸，中指探进去的一瞬间他再次咬紧了嘴唇，眼睛下意识地眯起，这种试图夺回意志的徒劳极大地取悦了你。

你决定让他承受更多。

你提前买好的道具派上了用场。你将润滑剂冰凉的金属管浅浅地插进穴口，抵着边缘挤进过量的滑腻液体。他的双腿因为这样陌生的刺激不知所措地屈起。接着你塞进去三个一组的小号跳蛋，震动档位调到最高。从未被开发过的后穴根本无法适应这种刺激，他的声音从喘息变成呜咽，尾巴形状的牵引线垂在股间，随着震动的频率轻轻颤抖。你将臀肉按合起来，用力挤压穴口和被玩具填满的甬道。他的双腿骤然脱力，你趁着这个时机用力抽打在他的臀肉上，颤抖牵扯到他体内嗡嗡作响的玩具，他的大腿肌肉绷紧，脸埋在枕头里，从喉头溢出断断续续闷哑的呻吟。

还不够。你将他翻过来，手指从他微红的眼角划到唇边，没怎么费力就打开了那里，两根手指沾着点腥味毫无怜悯地插进口腔亵玩着他的舌头。小少爷经历过不少战斗，却从来没被这样放肆地欺虐过，但他的舌尖红艳，无法吞咽的津液从嘴角滴落，眼神涣散地飘着，表情倒是诚实地露出难受又渴求的样子。

你硬得发痛，顾不上玩具还在那里面就插进去头部。完全兴奋勃起的阴茎对于镜飞彩来说太过了，被进入的部分立刻就被撑满，滚烫的腥臊搏动地紧贴着内壁，又被下意识地绞得更紧。他本能地抗拒，体内深处玩具抖动着甬道，像是在吸着你的阴茎。你往里面顶了两下，把手指从他嘴里抽出来按在交合处，缓慢细致地将涎水涂在穴口，那里变得湿滑，迎合着手指的亵玩收缩起来，又将阴茎吞进去一点。做这些的时候他的身体逐渐适应了异物的插入，意志终于被药物瓦解，前端也再次硬起来，渗出一点透明的前液。

明明还没全部吃进去就已经硬成这样了吗？你心想，顺手扯过被扔在一边的镜飞彩的领带，细的那端绑在主人的阴茎上，不至于太紧，却又足够让他无法畅快地释放。你将他想要并拢的大腿按在床上，暂时退出他的身体，扯着绳子将那一组跳蛋从他屁股里抽出。你仔细观察着他的表情，最后一颗脱出身体的时候镜飞彩紧抿的唇放松一般地打开了一些。你立刻扒开臀肉操进去大半，终于听见第一声猫咪一般色气又不加防备的呻吟。

他的身体被准备好了，已经被稍微使用过的甬道乖顺地缠上来，你手掌按着他的小腹一点点操到这个姿势所能达到的最深处，小幅度地顶弄起来。他已经不太能自控了，发出难以想象的甜腻鼻音，被操到里面的时候声音拔高。你用领带宽的那端握住他的阴茎，顶部的小孔随着他体内性器的挺动摩擦在粗糙布料上。他的身体比正常时候敏感百倍，私密地方被陌生人恣意玩弄的羞耻加深了快感。他的后穴不受控制地痉挛起来，肠肉渴望被射精一般吸吮你的阴茎。你顶在深处快速撞击，顶着穴心研磨，手指沾着淌下的前液按压着交合的缝隙，就要陷进穴里。

镜飞彩几乎是要哭着颤抖起来，他已经被使用到极限，不可能忍耐更多。你终于扯掉绑着的领带，他被你压着射精，明明阴茎还留在里面，后穴里含不住的精液却已经流得满床单都是。他几乎是昏睡过去，呈现出半被束缚的姿态，白浊的液体溅落在大腿内侧和小腹。

你终于如愿以偿。


End file.
